United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps is a branch of the United States military tasked with protecting naval vessels and bases, mounting expeditionary operations on land, and any other tasks as given by the President of the United States. Day 2 A mercenary working under one of Day 2's masterminds was a former marine named Jonathan Wallace. Marines were responsible for guarding President David Palmer at CTU District, including when Palmer was removed from office under the 25th Amendment. Day 3 During Day 3, two Marine F-18s were mobilized by CTU to shoot down a helicopter that was attempting to rescue Stephen Saunders after the trade for his daughter was escalated into an engagement between CTU and Saunders' men. Day 4 ]] President John Keeler ordered Marines to raid Omar's compound, where members of Omar's terrorist sub-cell were holding Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines hostage, intending to execute the former on television. He dispatched the Marines after Jack Bauer, DoD agent, had interrupted the broadcast by shooting down the hostiles. Jack rescued the Secretary, but the two found themselves outgunned and surrounded by enemy fire as they left the compound's interior. At this point, Marine AH-1W Super Cobra helicopters eliminated numerous terrorists on the high ground. Shortly after, numerous UH-1N Iroquois choppers dropped off Marine Force Recon operators, who eliminated the rest of the hostile forces in the base. The operation ended with Omar and all of his men dead and both hostages alive without any serious injury. Later in the day, Marines in Blue Dress uniforms were seen standing guard on the main floor of the White House. Before Day 5 Wayne Palmer served in the Marine Corps prior to as his term as both David Palmer's Chief of Staff and President of the United States. Day 5 Due to the terrorist attacks committed by Vladimir Bierko and his associates, President Charles Logan and Vice President Hal Gardner declared martial law on the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Marines participated in the enforcement. Marines from Camp Pendleton, led by General Warren, set up road blocks all throughout the area. After Jack Bauer boarded Flight 520, and landed it on a local freeway, President Logan ordered two of his battalions to the immediate area and set up a one-mile wide perimeter to try to capture Agent Bauer. During one engagement, Marines opened fire on Christopher Henderson's men at Carl Mossman's bank. Henderson's men were trying to eliminate Bauer and Wayne Palmer due to them having the Logan-Henderson recording, and they later engaged and eliminated officers of the LAPD before the Marines showed up. Later in the day, Marine One transported Charles Logan, and was eventually hijacked by Bauer. Day 6 During Day 6, two Marine AH-1W Super Cobras attacked a house in a residential area. The building contained Hamri Al-Assad, a known terrorist leader, who's position was given up by Abu Fayed. Jack Bauer tipped Al-Assad, and the two safely escape the explosion. Later that day in the evening, the Marine Corps was tasked with guarding the two last remaining suitcase nukes that Jack Bauer had recovered. When Cheng Zhi called Bauer with a demand to retrieve a FB-sub circuit board from the nuclear devices in exchange for the life of Audrey Raines, Bauer lied to the two Marine guards in order to retrieve the technology. Redemption During Redemption, Marines guarded the U.S. embassy in Sangala and at first denied Jack Bauer entry. Day 7 When First Gentleman Henry Taylor was transferred to West Arlington Hospital after being shot shortly before 4:00 pm, a squad of Marines in full combat gear escorted President Taylor to the hospital. After the President left to resume her duties at the White House, the guards remained at the hospital. Later, Marines, including Sergeant Cadden, were posted at the White House in key areas, though were only armed with sidearms, instead of the M16A4 rifles carried by the President's escort earlier in the day. Before Day 8 Cole Ortiz served in the Marines in Fallujah, Iraq. For his service he received a campaign medal ribbon. Jason Pillar served for 2 years in the Marines, in the city of Baqubah. Day 9 During the day, Marine Security Guards of the United States Embassy in London, led by Captain Kevin Cordero, cornered Jack Bauer when he enter the Chancery. Jack illegally barricaded himself inside a communications room so that he could upload the data from Lieutenant Chris Tanner's Flight key to Chloe O'Brian. Jack shot two marines, which increased his aggression towards Bauer. Cordero was tensely dismissive of the advice from CIA London Station's Agent Kate Morgan to be peaceful with Bauer since she (correctly) predicted that Jack had good intentions. Notable Marines Active * Major John Blanchard * Colonel Owens * Captain Riggs * Captain Jessica Schneider * Major General Warren * Sergeant Cadden * Sergeant Jerry Drake Retired * First Lieutenant Tony Almeida :* Scout-Sniper School, 3rd Marine Division :* Surveillance & Target Acquisition Platoon School, 1st Marine Division * Cole Ortiz * Wayne Palmer * Joe Prado * Captain Jonathan Wallace :* 7th Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, 3rd Marine Division :* 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment "Delta Force" :**Coral Snake team Background information and notes * In reality, there has never been a 7th Armored Recon Battalion under the command of the 3rd Division, or even under the US Marine Corps. However, the Combat Assault Battalion of the 3rd Division, stationed on Okinawa in Camp Hansen, does the same roles as an Armored Recon Battalion would. * Jonathan Wallace is stated as being a member of the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (the Delta Force). It is very rare for a Marine, sailor, or airman to also be in an Army Special Operations unit. In reality, it would be more likely if he were a liaison or in some sort of mutual officer trading. Also, there are rumors that Delta accepts recruits from all branches of the military. * Real-life Marines were used for the raid of the terrorist compound holding Secretary of Defense James Heller. Also, the Marines' AH-1W Super Cobra helicopters used belonged to the real-life US Marine Corps. The Lock and Load featurette from the Season 4 DVD explores the making of the rescue scene. * It is possible that the Marine Corps participated in the Invasion of Sangala, which as of 5:00pm, had achieved great success with little resistance from the People's Freedom Army led by General Juma. * Wayne Palmer reveals details about his service in the Marine Corps in Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm. Category:Organizations Category:U.S. military organizations